Sonic: Dark Future
by Kasune
Summary: Everything has gone wrong. Eggmans taken over most of the planet, Shadow has disappeared, Angel Island has been sunk, and Amy leads the major resistance. See prologue for a better summary
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Shadow, Mighty, Cream, Dr. Ivo Robotnik, Fang, Bark, Bean, Wave, Jet, Storm, Rouge, Espio, Vector, Charmy, Vanilla, Omega are all copyrighted by Sonic Team.

Amami Cybun(rabbit) and Duo Nepaus(skunk) are characters created by me.

It's been ten years since Eggman's rule began.

That sounds weird. I feel like Tails should be writing this. However, he's not in the right mind to do anything. Amy is the second choice to write this. She's known Sonic almost as long…but she's been way too busy leading the resistance. So naturally, the task falls to me. I've fought him and Eggman respectively…I know almost everything that's happened. With that out, I think I can write this properly.

Eggman has ruled Earth for ten years. A year before that, the incident happened. We lost our greatest hero because Fang got in a lucky shot. For a few years after his rule, Eggman thought most of us were dead. He had sent a strike force after each of us individually, hoping to take advantage of our shock at the unfolding events. I escaped easily, but I had to abandon Angel Island. Now I can never return.

Cream and Tails got lucky. Vanilla sacrificed herself so that they could escape. I would never wish that on anyone, not even Eggman. It is horrible to run when someone so close to you stays behind to fight for you.

Charmy escaped, but not without a cost. We lost Vector…and maybe even Espio. Charmy and Cream kept each other company over the years. I'm glad they weren't hit so hard by what happened.

I haven't heard from Mighty in years. Supposedly, he's still traveling. Shadow disappeared as well. Either of them would be greatly useful. Their speed would be indispensable.

Rouge was caught by Eggman. So were Jet and Storm. Omega was deactivated. The only good I can think of here is that we're fortunate that Wave wasn't caught as well. These are some horrible times.

As for me…there is no real good news. The Master Emerald is no longer in my protection. Angel Island was sunk to the depths of the ocean. And while I was trying to rescue a few choice prisoners, I was caught myself. I don't even have a chance for rescue myself. The only people fast enough to get past the defenses don't even know where I am. At this point, I can only hope for a miracle.

Man, am I doomed………


	2. Escape

Disclaimer: Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Shadow, Mighty, Cream, Dr. Ivo Robotnik, Fang, Bark, Bean, Wave, Jet, Storm, Rouge, Espio, Vector, Charmy, Vanilla, Omega are all copyrighted by Sonic Team.

Amami Cybun(rabbit) and Duo Nepaus(skunk) are characters created by me.

Robots marched along the halls, with almost military like procession. In a deserted hallway, a vent grate fell, followed by Mighty jumping down into the hallway. _I can't believe I didn't hear about this sooner. No matter. I'm here now. I may not like the guy, but no one deserves to be imprisoned by Dr. Robotnik. I just hope the showoff hasn't suffered too much._ He crept forward, stopping at the corner to try to see if there were any robots in the hall before he ran through the hall to the next corner. _If I remember correctly, Shadow said that the prison quarters were this way._ He continued to creep through the halls, constantly avoiding the robots.

Upon finding the cell block, he laughed at his luck. Six robots guarded the doors into cell block. _Looks like I'm going to have to fight after all._ He cracked his knuckles. _Damn._

Mighty watched the robots for a few minutes…and let his head drop. _They're good. Not a single flinch. How I wish these were the 'bots from years before._ He looked around and sighed again. _Or to have my partners again. Soon, they will be released, but for know, I will deal with fighting._ He went forward into the hallway, pushing one of the robots into another. The resulting explosion brought a smirk to his face as two animals hopped free of the wreckage. _Better programming, same armor. Guess he thinks he doesn't have any threats left._ He jumped on top of one of the bots, using it to sling himself into the cell block while sending it sailing into one more of the other robots. _Better find Espio and Amami before they summon reinforcements._

His plans took another turn as he heard a familiar voice. "Mighty? I haven't seen you in years!"

"Knux?" Mighty mumbled, skidding to a stop. "What are you doing in a place like this? Better yet, why haven't you broken out yet?"

Knuckles lifted his arms, which were shackled. "I'm a little tied up, so I can't exactly break out. It sucks that I got caught while trying to break out a few friends. Want to give a hand?"

"Sure." Mighty pulled out a pick from the pack on his side, starting to work on the lock. "Amazing. I was looking for a few friends of mine, but I didn't expect to find one of the two greatest." He opened the lock and started to work on Knuckles shackles. "We've got to hurry though."

"Why?"

Mighty pulled the shackles off Knuckles' wrists. "Well, I would rather not fight the guards reinforcements before we release my allies, if at all." Mighty walked out of the cell and looked around for a second. "Still clear, but I have to hurry. You are on your own now. Sayonara!" Mighty dashed down the hall past more cells in search of his friends.

"Well, I got my miracle. Now let's see if I can't give Rouge and the Babylon Rogue's theirs." Knuckles ran down the hall as well, looking for signs of the group. Soon, he cam across a cell with Storm in it, Rouge not too far off. "Need some help?"

"You Knuckle-head!" Rouge shouted, jumping at the bars. "Stop playing around and let me out of here!"

Storm paced behind the bars. "Hey, red guy! Can ya help a guy out? I can't break myself out because of these things." He held up his arms to show shackles similar to the ones that Knuckles had been wearing.

Knuckles shook his head. "Calm down, calm down." He punched the bars to Rouge's cell so that she had enough room to squeeze out through the bars, then turned to Storm's cell, bending the bars far enough so that he could get out. "Rouge, could you break his Shackles so that he can be helpful to us?"

"Gladly, though I am not responsible if he gets hurt." Rouge replied, lifting her foot to kick at the shackles.

Storm froze. "Uh-oh!" He fell backwards, landing back into the cell as the shackles shattered.

"Geez. We have to hurry. A friend of mine told me that some robots would be coming soon as backup. We should think him if we see him. We wouldn't be getting out if it wasn't for him." Knuckles turned to see twenty robots. "Then again…"

Continued in Chapter 2….


	3. Left Behind

Disclaimer: Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Shadow, Mighty, Cream, Dr. Ivo Robotnik, Fang, Bark, Bean, Wave, Jet, Storm, Rouge, Espio, Vector, Charmy, Vanilla, Omega are all copyrighted by Sonic Team.

Amami Cybun (rabbit) and Duo Nepaus (skunk) are characters created by me.

The black rabbit sat in the corner of the cell, huddled in a blue dress. She looked out fearfully, expecting any minute for Dr. Robotnik to show up and shove her into one of his machines. What made the anxiety about it worse was that she could see the entire cell block. A red man entered the cell block. He stopped at one cell for a moment, then he started heading towards her part of the block. She curled up even more, clenching her eyes shut. _Thiz iz it. He'z finally gonna put me in a 'bot._

She heard someone stop at the cell door and start unlocking the door, making her curl up tighter. "You're not afraid ta see me, are ya?" The man said as the cell door swung open. It wasn't the doctor's voice, but she did recognize it.

"Mighty!" She shouted, jumping up to hug the armadillo. In a sweep of his arms, he picked her up and backed out of the cell.

"We've no time to celebrate." Might said, rushing back towards the entrance. "Need ta get out uv here before more 'bots come."

Amami looked down one end of the corridor they were about to enter. Pointing to three people fighting, her voice shook. "Like thoze?"

Looking at one she pointed to, Mighty groaned. "We can't leave yet…"

With his claw stuck, he kicked the robot off his claw and sent it careening into another robot with a second punch. He glanced to the side to see Storm crashing around among the robots, making no progress. Rouge was having as much luck against the beasts as he was. The robots were boxing them in, no matter how hard they tried to get out. _Maybe escape is impossible._

Or maybe he just gave up too soon. Before he could realize what was happening, a small rabbit was forced into his hands as Mighty appeared before him, kicking a robot into a small group. "Run." He muttered, dropping a pellet to the floor, which began to spew smoke.

Knuckles stood stunned for a moment, processing all that had happened and looking at the rabbit that had appeared in his arms. Rouge wasted no time with the distraction, pushing Knuckles into running. "Move it, knuckle-head!" She yelled as Storm barreled along ahead of them, crashing through the doors.

"No need to knock now." He murmured as he continued to rush outside, only stopping when he slammed into a tree. Rouge jumped into a tree as she and Knuckles caught up with the albatross.

Setting the rabbit down, he looked at the rabbit's face. "You're eyes are green. That is rather odd."

Before the rabbit could reply, Mighty skid to a halt just before hitting a tree. "C'mon, Amami. We need to get out of here. Espio can wait a few days."


	4. Calm before the storm

It's been four months since the prison break. I really wish Mighty had joined us, but he said he had things to take care of. I never got to find out anything about that rabbit. I hope he find Espio. He really sounded disappointed when I told him that Espio had never been recorded as being held there.

Tails is getting better. At least he's making a little bit of sense now. Altough whenever he talks, he says it's what the voices are telling him. He comes to the meetings, but otherwise he is only around Cream…maybe it's better that way.

Rouge isn't the same. She doesn't do field missions anymore. I've never known her to be scared. She just wants to do planning. It may be better, but it sure doesn't feel like her.

Amy isn't getting any better. She's proving to be a great leader, but I think she's heading for a crash. Too much caffeine. Too much stress. If she doesn't slow down soon, I fear what may happen.

Storm and Wave have been grieving, so they haven't been much help. We haven't heard any news about Jet. For the time being, we're assuming that he is dead. They hate it, but I think they might be up to helping to full effect soon.

Charmy's proved really helpful. He trains well. With him helping, we have secured most of Station Square for our base. Yes, he is proving to be a very useful partner…something I never thought I would say of anyone.

But something is wrong. Eggman isn't really fighting back. He didn't protect his prison that well. He's planning something. I don't like this.

---

"Knuckles!" The pink hedgehog said, barely slowing down in time to walk beside the echidna. "Imsogladthaticaughtuptoyouwevegotameetinginthirtyminutesitsinthebabylonrouge!" She slurred before speeding past again. She was gone before Knuckles even had a chance to pick up the entire sentence. He did pick up thirty minutes and Babylon Rouge.

"Another one?" He sighed. "Are we planning a mission so soon? Better go get Charmy then."

---

"Wahoo!" The exclamation echoed through the mountains as the snow shined with the sun's brightness. A red creature skidded around the boulders on the path. "And The Red Blur takes the lead!"

"Stop showing off!" The yellow cat called, smashing through several of the boulders. "If you were even comparable to The Real Blur, you wouldn't have been hiding out all those years."

"The action life just ain't for me. Besides, if I had taken part in those adventures, Sonic would have been outshined!"

"Please." The cat replied. "And I'm the Queen of Scots."

"Weren't you part of the royal family before Eggman took over?"

"Shut up, Mighty." They skidded to a halt outside a decrepit base. "You sure this is it? I know that your information on Espio wasn't reliable."

"I'm positive, Honey." The armadillo said. "It's been here for six years. I'm surprised we didn't think of this before."

"I did." The yellow cat said as she stepped off her board, straightening her red dress. "You were more worried about finding Espio and Vector."

"Bite me." Mighty replied as they walked into the abandoned base.

---

The black and red hedgehog stood in the training room, facing against the green hawk. He was waiting for him to make his move. Finally, the green bird was tired of waiting and charged forward, sweeping his wing at the hedgehog's side.

The hedgehog didn't wait for the move to connect, ducking down and planting a punch into his stomach. "Too slow." He spun around and kicked the bird to the side. "You have to work on your speed, Jet. While training, I won't hurt you. In the field, however, there is no second chances." The black hedgehog started to walk out of the room. "I'll get Espio in here to spare with you."

---

The sound of metal resounded through the hall as the blue robot marched along, followed by two figures: a blue hedgehog with green rings around his arms and legs, two over his body and a weasel with gold marks on his face and body. The robot stopped at a container and reached forward to open it. Inside was another robot, crimson red. What could have passed for a smile appeared on his face. This base was filled with hundreds of these. "Ashura, Nack. Go to Dr. Robotnik's base. Tell him that his time of power is over. He has a week to decide whether he will join me or I will kill him." The metallic voice told the two beings. His red eyes started to glow. "Don't disappoint me."


	5. Message

Charmy drove the truck, a huge grin on his face. "Yay!"

The echidna, sitting in the back of the covered truck, whacked the bee's head. "Don't make a fool of yourself, kid." He turned back around to face Amy and Wave, who had provided the idea for the mission. "Ok, I still don't understand. What the heck are we doing?"

"We're gonna hijack Eggman's communication equipment. Most everyone has communication equipment, but he has the best of the broadcast stuff. If you can't pin someone's frequency, you can't send them a message unless you send out a total broadcast message." The bird said, not bothering to look away from the outside of the truck. She wanted to be on her board, but that would reveal them as more than just a supply truck.

Amy smiled at Knuckles, her eyes red. The caffeine had worn off. "We want to send out a message to all the people not under Eggman's control. Maybe if we can get one giant resistance together instead of the many scattered ones, we might be able to defeat Eggman."

"Might?"

"There is no guarantee in anything." Amy sighed, leaning back. "I learned that the hard way."

[Dark Future

Two figures moved through the base, moving carefully so they wouldn't activate any traps. The cat moved gracefully with the armadillo following her clumsily. "Hey, slow down. I can only go so fast."

"I told you to wait outside. I can get through myself."

"You don't know how to activate him."

"Good point."

They traveled in silence for a few more minutes. Luckily, the armadillo didn't trigger any traps. As he put in a code and the door slid open, he cursed at the sight of another hallway.

"I just thought of something." The cat said, her face lighting up. "We have the communicators in case Ray had information for us. Why don't I go on ahead to turn off the systems? You could tell me what to do without us worrying about triggering an alarm."

The armadillo frowned. "Why didn't we think of this four hallways ago?"

[Dark Future

The Manx sighed as she sat at the computer. She had food backed up for months, but now she was alone. She couldn't risk leaving the compound unless something came up. "I want to be around people again!"

[Dark Future

Shadow sat down at the computer terminal, a towel wrapped around his shoulders as the bird and chameleon sparred behind him. "Let's see what's going on now." He pulled up a video screen window and watched as a supply truck drove past the camera they had set up near Eggman's base. On another screen, a hedgehog and a weasel ran past, heading straight for the base. He pressed a few keys, then pulled a communicator piece down to his mouth. "Tiara, there's someone passing near your sector. Two someone's. Both appear to be fast and one has a gun. Go armed, but don't intercept. Just see what they're up to."

"Alright!"

He cringed as the loud clunking came through the headset, but tried to stay focus on the screen. He looked back at the truck and got a glimpse of the license plate. "That's Amy's…Maybe I'll let it go through."

[Dark Future

"Ok…" The cat stood in the hallway, standing still for a moment as she looked around. "You're not going ta like this, Mighty."

"What is it?" The armadillo sighed from the other side of the communicator.

The cat looked around and sat down. "I'm lost. Absolutely no idea where to go."

The red figure groaned.

[Dark Future

"Why am I here?" The echidna said as they sat outside of Eggman's base.

"Do you never retain any information, you dunderheaded insect eater?" Wave called at him, not turning away from the machine she was working on.

"Huh?"

The pink hedgehog sighed. "We're here to make sure that Wave and Charmy aren't attacked while they send out the broadcast."

"Um…won't Eggman pick up the signal if you send out a broadcast to all frequencies?" Charmy said, working to set up on the wall.

"Yes, but we figure that he will be too busy to pay attention to it. Besides, we're disguising it as a video of Sonic's first victory. I'm sure that he would rather not see that." Amy said, smiling.

"Smart…but that doesn't answer why I am here." The echidna said, bringing the sunglasses down so he could scan for anything being cloaked. "I could be looking for the chaos emeralds."

"Who would use them? Sonic's dead, we don't know where Shadow is, we're not sure when Silver is supposed to be born, and I have no clue whether I can handle the power."

"Right." Knuckles sighed. A few minutes passed by and nothing happened. "Why am I here again?"

All three of his companions sighed, and got back to working.

[Dark Future

The hedgehog looked around the corner and calmly strode in beside his partner. The ring around his wrist glowed red with the energy it was supposed to be able to release. The one on his other wrist was purple, occasionally a jolt of electricity jumped off of it towards the floor. His partner held a handgun, and a rifle was strapped on his back. He held the handgun as if he had always had it, though they could never know. Neither of them had memories before the master had revived them. They walked through the halls of the fortress with confidence, knowing nothing could stop them. They had a mission and they could not disappoint the master.

[Dark Future

The cat stood up and straightened her red dress, looking around. Pouting would do nothing for her, after all. She carefully took a step over another laser, but as she put her foot down, she gasped as it lit up. More lights started to come on all around her, and the nearly invisible laser grid disappeared. She heard Mighty gasp over the communicator. "What did you do?"

Honey looked around as the lights started to come on all around her. "I proved something…by mistake."

"What did you do?" He repeated, irritation carrying in his voice.

"Found out none of the traps are currently working. Luck is on our side."

[Dark Future

Tiara walked quietly near the fortress. She had seen the two go into the fortress, but she wouldn't dare try to get in herself. So she was scoping out the area around to see if anything else noteworthy was going on. She didn't want to go back to the safe house just yet. Then she saw a supply truck and four people nearby. _Allies of the men, maybe?_ She thought, sneaking closer. A hedgehog and echidna seemed to be arguing while a bee and bird working on a machine by a wall. The echidna did not seem to be armed, but the hedgehog had a large hammer strapped to her back, and she was wearing a jacket that could have easily hidden several weapons. She had to be careful if they were enemies.

[Dark Future

"Connected!" The bee shouted, picking up a camera attached to the machine. "Let's begin!"

Amy turned around to watch as Wave recorded the message.

"Message Title: Sonic the Hedgehog's first victory against Dr. Robotnik."

[Dark Future

A window appeared on the hedgehog's screen. It had only been twenty minutes since he had seen Amy's truck pass his secret camera. "Sonic's first victory? Why would this be circulating now?" He clicked the accept, and saw a bird appear on the screen. "What the heck?"

"The Station Square Resistance is sending out a call to all resistances against Dr. Robotnik. We-"

[Dark Future

Honey was still lost in the halls and Mighty was cursing about the traps and trying to find her when Ray's voice broke the silence over the communicators. "Mighty, Honey, listen to this."

"-Dr. Robotnik. We are asking that anyone capable of transport to the Babylon Rouge in Station Square-"

[Dark Future

"-for a meeting of all the resistances to try and put a final end-" A skunk watched the footage, a smile on his face. The bird was a technological genius. He'd go just for the opportunity to meet her.

[Dark Future

The robot smiled. "-to the doctors plans. This signal is not secure, so we are ending it now before an undesirable picks it up." He had been expecting footage of his creators first defeat, but this was even better. He started to laugh. If the doctor refused to join him, he would just let this resistance movement finish him off, then he would crush them in the final moments.


End file.
